Jeannie, la bellissima
by Liz Eden
Summary: Se perguntando qual seria o tipo de mulher que o Major Nelson preferia, Jeannie se submete a uma total transformação exterior. Mas e quanto aos sentimentos que nutria por seu Amo? Poderiam eles serem transformados também? - Fic escrita em homenagem ao aniversário de 49 anos de estreia da série.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Jeannie é Um Gênio (I Dream of Jeannie), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Sidney Sheldon. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment e Sony Pictures Digital._

**"Desafio Fórum IDOJ 2014"**

— Amo... O que acha de hoje irmos jantar em um lugar diferente?

— Como assim, em um lugar diferente?

Sorrindo, Jeannie logo pensou na ilha onde ele a resgatou. Mas sabia que, provavelmente, ele não concordaria. Por isso, concluiu que um restaurante comum estaria ótimo. Mais ainda, poderia ser em qualquer outro lugar além da casa, desde que estivesse com ele.

— O que acha de um restaurante?

— Oh não Jeannie, não posso correr o risco de que a vejam. Roger sempre sai aos sábados à noite, se ele me vir com você, vai querer saber tudo ao seu respeito.

A bela gênia tentou esboçar um sorriso, concordando. Ele era o seu Amo e precisava obedecê-lo. Mas não conseguia, porque no fundo se sentia triste.

Às vezes se perguntava se, além do temor de descobrirem que ele tinha um gênio, ele tivesse vergonha dela... Como mulher. Será que ela não era o tipo dele? Por acaso o capitão Nelson gostava de morenas? Ruivas? Corpo curvilíneo ou reto? O quê? A ex-noiva dele era morena e muito elegante. Seria esse o seu modelo de mulher ideal?

Cabisbaixa, ela achou que seria melhor se recolher. Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que começavam a brilhar em seus olhos.

— Então está bem, Amo. Boa noite! — e se transformou em fumaça, entrando em sua garrafa.

— Espere, Jeannie! E quanto ao jantar? Estou faminto!

Mas ela não o ouviu e desapareceu em meio àquela conhecida fumaça cor-de-rosa.

O capitão Nelson pensou se não teria sido grosso com ela. Havia momentos em que era difícil entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Talvez estivesse só confusa. Era compreensível, afinal, passara tantos anos presa dentro daquela garrafa.

Ele também vinha se sentindo um pouco confuso nas últimas semanas... Sua vida havia mudado muito em tão pouco tempo. O encontro com Jeannie, suas mágicas, o rompimento com Melissa... Naquele momento porém, tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira era que, por enquanto, não queria assumir compromisso com mais ninguém, apenas focar em sua carreira como astronauta. E a segunda, era não se apaixonar por ninguém.

Largando a revista que lia, capitão Nelson ligou a televisão. O canal sintonizado exibia um filme com a atriz italiana Sophia Loren. Ele ficou entretido durante alguns minutos e Jeannie apareceu no topo da garrafa, quando o ouviu suspirar:

— Sophia, la bellissima...

Enciumada, a gênia piscou, deixando o seu refúgio na garrafa e se escondendo em um porta-lápis que estava na mesinha para ver melhor. Então aquele era o tipo de mulher que o seu Amo gostava! Morena, cílios longos, lábios carnudos, seios fartos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas.

A campainha tocou e ele se levantou para atender. Era Roger, que entrou animado, esfregando as mãos. Certamente tinha uma boa notícia.

— Tony amigão, se prepare! Enquanto esteve noivo de Melissa eu me contive, mas agora que está solteiro de novo... Recuperei minha companhia para sair aos sábados!

— Roge...

— Haverá uma festa daquelas na casa do Billy Garrett hoje à noite. Troque de roupa, vou esperá-lo aqui.

— Roger, quem sabe outro dia.

— Oh, você não faria isso com o seu melhor amigo, faria?

Hesitante, o capitão queria a todo custo recusar aquele convite, ou melhor, "cilada". Gostava de namorar, mas havia acabado de sair do fogo com o término de seu noivado e não estava a fim de cair na brasa. Porém, se fosse apenas por hoje, quem sabe... Talvez até se divertisse e quebraria enfim esse clima de monotonia do sábado à noite.

— Está bem, Roger. Vou me trocar, me espere aqui na sala. — pediu, ao ver que ele já comemorava.

Roger se acomodou no sofá e ao ver a atriz que estrelava o filme, suspirou, do mesmo jeito que o amigo. E, sem perceber, começou a falar sozinho:

— Bardot, Cardinale, Lollobrigida ou Loren? Dúvida cruel... — e começou a rir, provavelmente com o que passara por sua mente — Ah, é claro que a Sophia! Se eu tivesse uma mulher como ela, não iria querer mais nada nessa vida! Nem eu e nem qualquer homem do mundo! Bom, talvez um _chatêau_ ou dois...

Jeannie ficou atenta a cada palavra e cruzando os braços, piscou, desaparecendo. Não demorou muito e o capitão Nelson desceu, muito bonito, em um terno discreto. Encontrou o amigo entretido com o filme.

— Vamos, Roge?... Roger?

— Oh sim, sim... Vamos!

— Você também, hã?

— Rapaz, quem nunca? Com isso tudo de mulher, eu... Bom, melhor não dizer, he he he!

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

A casa de Billy Garrett, amigo de faculdade de Tony e Roger, era o típico lar de um solteiro. Já ao longe era possível ouvir o som da música agitada e ver as luzes que cercavam o lugar.

Quando entraram, foram muito bem recebidos pelo anfitrião, a quem não viam há um bom tempo.

— Tony, Roger! Nem acredito que vieram! Espero que tenham trazido muita poeira estelar com vocês, pois as garotas simplesmente adoram! Vocês escolheram a profissão certa!

E pela recepção que tiveram, comentar que eram astronautas realmente ajudou. Os dois ficaram cercados de belas jovens que queriam saber tudo sobre o espaço.

A música alta envolvia a casa e os convidados dançavam com muito agito. Todos pareciam ter se esquecido do mundo lá fora, inclusive o capitão Nelson, que dançava acompanhado de uma morena muito bonita e principalmente o capitão Healey, que estava com uma ruiva.

Houve um momento porém em que as pessoas pararam, estranhando o fato de não haver mais música. Os olhares se voltaram para a porta, por onde havia entrado uma mulher lindíssima, que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela tinha os cabelos negros em um corte curto, com mechas onduladas. O corpo era curvilíneo e o vestido que usava marcava a cintura e o busto de forma sutil. Seus olhos eram límpidos e brilhantes, como nunca haviam sequer imaginado existir.

Os homens ficaram boquiabertos com tanta beleza e imediatamente se esqueceram de suas parceiras de dança, que ficaram roxas de raiva e inveja.

Roger se aproximou de Billy e cochichou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: — Quem é essa deusa?

— Não faço ideia. Mas se está pensando o mesmo que eu, pode esquecer! Eu a vi primeiro!

— Não se eu puder evitar!

Logo, a bela moça ficou cercada de pretendentes, porém seu olhar se fixou em apenas um deles: o capitão Nelson, que também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, hipnotizado.

Havia algo nela que lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia definir bem o quê. Só que isso lhe deixou à vontade para se aproximar dela sem nenhum medo.

Quando ele começou a caminhar em sua direção, Roger se adiantou e entrou na frente dele.

— Desculpe Tony, mas quando o assunto é amor, não há espaço para amizade.

— Roger!

— A moça aceita dançar comigo? — Billy disse, dando um pisão no pé do capitão Healey e estendendo a mão a ela.

— Aaaaiiiiii, meu pé! Belo amigo é você! Não conte comigo para as próximas festas, seu...

— Ah cala a boca, astronauta de araque!

— É melhor você aceitar o meu convite para dançar antes que as coisas esquentem entre esses dois. — disse o capitão Nelson pegando a mão dela enquanto Roger e Billy se desentendiam.

— Está bem! — respondeu, seguindo-o para o centro da sala, enquanto a música voltava e os demais pretendentes amargavam a derrota por terem perdido a chance de serem seus acompanhantes de dança.

Ambos dançaram alegremente vários ritmos, inclusive o _twist_. No início ela não sabia como se mexer, mas após observá-lo ensinando-a fazer os movimentos, aprendeu rápido!

A noite corria alta e o capitão Nelson não queria que acabasse. Quando uma das músicas findou, pararam para tomar fôlego e ele lhe ofereceu um pouco de ponche. A jovem aceitou e ele saiu para buscar. Quando voltou com os copos, ela não estava mais lá! Teria ido embora?

O capitão Nelson a procurou por vários cantos da casa, sem sucesso. Injuriado, se dera conta de que não se apresentara e nem mesmo perguntara o nome dela.

Largando os copos em um canto, viu o amigo, capitão Healey, sentando em um sofá com um bife em cima do olho esquerdo.

— Que amigos fui arranjar! Amigos... Da onça! Você e o Billy!

— Roge, agora não.

— Veja só o que ele fez comigo! — tirou o bife, mostrando o olho que estava um pouco inchado — E eu que só queria me divertir nesse sábado!

— Ela foi embora, Roger! Me deixou aqui sem dizer uma palavra!

— As mulheres são todas assim, Tony! Nos fazem de bobos, nos deixam esperando, dividem amizades... Ganhei um olho roxo por causa dessa e nem ao menos sei o nome dela!

— Nem eu, Roger... — suspirou baixinho, como se fosse para si mesmo — Nem eu...

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

O encanto desapareceu, tão rápido quanto havia chegado. O capitão Nelson voltou para casa desanimado e encontrou tudo no maior silêncio. Acendendo as luzes, ele logo ouviu o barulhinho da fumaça rosa deixando a garrafa e se materializando diante dele na forma de sua gênia.

— Oi, Amo!

— Oi, Jeannie...

— Desculpe ter agido daquela maneira sobre jantar fora. Entendo que não deseja que as pessoas o vejam comigo.

— Não tem problema. Estou cansado, vou me recolher. Boa noite, Jeannie.

— Amo, o que aconteceu? Você parece triste... Como foi a sua noite?

— Minha noite foi boa só até um certo ponto. — e se voltando para o quarto, entrou, fechando a porta.

Com um sorrisinho nos lábios, Jeannie se transformou em fumaça e voltou para sua garrafa. Doía-lhe vê-lo triste, mas era um sentimento doce-amargo porque ao mesmo tempo adorava saber que ele estava daquela forma por causa dela, ainda que não soubesse disso. Do fundo de seu coração imaginava que, quando ele descobrisse toda a verdade, já estaria apaixonado e se casaria com ela, seria perfeito!

O desjejum já estava pronto quando o capitão Nelson acordou na manhã seguinte. Jeannie o serviu, mas ele pouco falou. Estava com uma tromba daquelas, provavelmente pelo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Por isso, Jeannie achou melhor deixá-lo quieto e não ficar fazendo muitas perguntas, do contrário, poderia aborrecê-lo ainda mais e não era isso o que queria.

Antes de seu noivado com Melissa, nunca aconteceu de uma mulher deixá-lo sozinho, a ver navios. Bem, sempre havia uma primeira vez... E também, algo sério poderia ter acontecido para ela ir embora daquela maneira; algum incidente com a família, por exemplo. Sim, talvez fosse isso e ele estivesse sendo radical demais.

O telefone tocou e ele se levantou para atender. Jeannie foi para a cozinha e, piscando uma extensão, ficou atenta a toda a conversa:

— Bom dia, Tony!

— Oi Roge, bom dia!

— Estou ligando para saber se topa uma partida de tênis hoje no clube.

— Para ser sincero, hoje não... Estou muito desanimado e nesta semana começaremos o teste de simulação para a nova cápsula, precisaremos estar descansados.

— O que precisaremos é estar relaxados, isso sim! E uma partida de tênis irá ajudar! Vamos lá Tony, é domingo, nosso dia de folga!

Hesitando novamente, ele aceitou. Talvez Roger estivesse certo quanto a precisarem estar relaxados para a semana difícil que teriam. E ele precisava sair daquela fossa, não podia continuar assim e se esforçaria para isso. Depois de marcarem o horário no clube para aquela tarde, Jeannie desligou e deu um risinho travesso. Estava na hora de o capitão Nelson encontrar a morena misteriosa novamente!

Se concentrando, Jeannie cruzou os braços e piscou-se para o clube a fim de ver como aquele tal jogo funcionava. Avistou um casal que jogava, cada um de um lado da rede, correndo atrás de uma bolinha amarela e batendo nela com um instrumento de madeira com uma tela presa. Parecia ser só aquilo, não era difícil.

Como queria causar uma boa impressão ao capitão Nelson, piscou, garantindo que faria tudo certo, como aquele casal. Ela também piscou para si uma roupa e raquete iguais às que a mulher usava. Depois, piscou-se de volta para sua garrafa.

A manhã passou rápido e logo a tarde chegou. O capitão Nelson se arrumou e avisou à sua gênia que iria sair com Roger.

— Está bem Amo, divirta-se!

— Obrigado!

Ele deixou a casa pensando no quanto estava feliz por Jeannie ter aceitado que ele saísse em seu dia de folga sem ela ou não implicar para que ele ficasse em casa em sua companhia. Isso era bom, pois mostrava que ela estava respeitando mais suas decisões como Amo. Na semana anterior, ela teria insistido para que a levasse junto com ele a qualquer lugar que fosse.

Chegando ao clube, capitão Nelson encontrou o amigo esperando-o com uma expressão que não soube decifrar. Parecia um misto de alegria com revolta.

— Tony, ainda bem que chegou! Você nem imagina quem está aqui!

— Não imagino mesmo. De quem está falando, Roger?

— De quem mais? Da morena da festa do Billy!

Sentindo um formigamento no estômago, capitão Nelson correu para o vestiário, se trocou e foi com Roger para a quadra. E lá estava ela, mais linda do que na noite da festa. O traje próprio do esporte moldava seu corpo como uma segunda pele e não conteve um arrepio que lhe percorreu todo o corpo. Será que ela tinha ideia da própria sensualidade? Ele teve a impressão de que não, pois ela não pareceu perceber a forma como os demais homens presentes no local a olhavam, como se a devorassem com os olhos. Involuntariamente, o capitão Nelson foi tomado pelo ciúme e instinto de proteção. O que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Nem mesmo Melissa o tinha deixado assim.

Ele e Roger se aproximaram enquanto ela alongava os braços. Com o rabo de olho, ele viu a sombra do desejo passando pelos olhos do melhor amigo, que parecia ter se esquecido completamente do motivo de um deles estar roxo. Bem, não podia culpá-lo.

— Oi, se lembra de mim?

— Claro, na noite da festa!

— Isso mesmo. Eu sou Anthony Nelson e esse é meu amigo, Roger Healey.

— Sou astronauta. — soltou Roger, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela — Já fui ao espaço, vi as estrelas de perto... Mas de longe, você é a mais brilhante!

— Oh, que romântico! — ela elogiou, com um sorriso que soltou colônias de borboletas no estômago dos dois — Sinto muito pelo seu olho.

— Oh, isso aqui? Não foi nada, nada mesmo!

— Não foi bem isso o que você me disse na hora, Roger.

—Ah Tony, aquilo foi dito no calor do momento! O que importa agora é o calor do presente! — e se aproximando mais com o intuito de convidá-la para jogar uma partida, a moça foi mais rápida e próxima ao capitão Nelson, disse:

— Gostaria de falar com o seu amigo por um minuto, se não se importa.

— Ah sim, claro. — ele se afastou, com a decepção evidente em seu rosto.

Os dois caminharam até a sombra e ele resolveu dar início à conversa:

— Você sumiu na outra noite sem me dizer uma palavra. Fiquei bastante preocupado.

— Sim, me desculpe por isso. Precisei ir embora mais cedo porque, bem... Cuido de uma pessoa mais velha, que é como se fosse um tio para mim e eu tinha que estar em casa quando ele voltasse.

— Ah sim, eu entendo.

— O que acha de irmos jogar?

— Acho ótimo, vamos!

Ambos voltaram para a quadra e começaram a partida. E ela se mostrou uma forte oponente! Jogava com leveza e muita rapidez. No fim, o capitão Nelson suava em bicas.

— Você joga muito bem! Não teve problema algum em me vencer! Já pensou em se profissionalizar?

— Não, na verdade não. Ah, capitão Nelson, se me der licença, irei ao vestiário tomar um banho e me trocar. Adorei jogar com você, muito obrigada!

— Claro, eu também preciso ir. Escute, o que acha de depois irmos à lanchonete?

— Seria ótimo!

— Eu estarei esperando por você lá!

Ela sorriu e se foi. O capitão Nelson tomou a ducha, se trocou e conforme o combinado, ficou aguardando-a na lanchonete. Porém o tempo foi se passando e ela não aparecia. Já tinha dado tempo o suficiente para ela estar pronta e ali. Ele então a procurou por todo o clube, perguntou às pessoas se tinham visto a jovem de cabelos negros e curtos que o acompanhara, mas nada, ela tinha desaparecido como em um passe de mágica. Havia feito aquilo com ele de novo. Por quê? Estaria ela brincando com seus sentimentos, se divertindo às suas custas? Frustrado, ele procurou por Roger e sem dar muitas explicações, disse que estava cansado, iria embora e se veriam na base na manhã seguinte. E seguiu a pé de volta para casa, andando imerso em pensamentos sobre a morena misteriosa. Àquela altura, estava claro para ele que as intenções dela estavam relacionadas a uma aventura e nada mais. Com aquele rosto meigo e corpo escultural, ela pretendia despertar nele sentimentos que não queria ter por ninguém no momento, nem mesmo por Jeannie. E pelo visto, tinha conseguido. Aquela moça cujo nome não sabia possuía algo que lhe era estranhamente familiar, mas que fazia com que ele se sentisse bem e feliz.  
Se aproximando de casa, ele viu porque não havia encontrado o seu jornal daquela manhã: o garoto o jogou nos arbustos próximos à janela. Ao ir até lá para pegá-lo, capitão Nelson viu sua gênia na sala sorrindo e diante de um grande espelho, se transformar na morena que havia virado sua cabeça nos últimos dias.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

O capitão Nelson olhava para a janela de sua sala atônito. A sexy morena de cabelos curtos que vinha fazendo o seu coração bater acelerado e sua gênia eram a mesma pessoa! Era por isso que ela tinha algo que lhe era tão familiar!

O que ela pretendia com aquilo? Brincar com ele? E por quanto tempo?

O capitão Nelson não era um homem rancoroso ou vingativo, muito pelo contrário. Desde que encontrou a garrafa de Jeannie na ilha, descobrira em si uma paciência e nervos de aço que não sabia que tinha. Aguentara na medida do possível todas as confusões que seus poderes mágicos lhe causaram, mas aquilo era o limite para ele; pois se tratava de algo sério, que eram seus sentimentos. Não via outra alternativa a não ser fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo, dar-lhe o troco. Um sorriso meio angelical, meio diabólico pairou nos lábios do charmoso astronauta e ele se dirigiu para a porta da frente. Pegando as chaves, colocou uma delas na fechadura, fazendo muito barulho, para indicar que chegara. Rapidamente, Jeannie piscou-se de volta com roupa de harém rosa e os cabelos loiros, sumiu com o espelho e ficou aguardando que ele entrasse.

— Oi, Jeannie!

— Oi, Amo! Como foi o tênis?

— Foi ótimo!

— Você... Você pretende sair de novo hoje?

— Para falar a verdade sim. Roger e eu combinamos de ir ao clube para dançarmos e... Ver se encontramos alguém.

— A-alguém? — ela perguntou, tentando soar indiferente — Alguém especial?

— Sim, muito especial. — respondeu com aquela voz rouca que amolecia as pernas dela.

— Bem, com licença Amo. Irei me recolher mais cedo. Tenha uma ótima noite no clube com o capitão Healey!

Se transformando em fumaça, a gênia voltou para a garrafa comemorando, tamanha era a sua felicidade. Seu plano estava funcionando e maravilhosamente bem! Desta vez, tinha certeza de que não demoraria a ser a Sra. Anthony Nelson!

Piscando uma revista de moda em suas mãos, Jeannie folheou as páginas procurando por um modelito adequado para usar naquela noite. O capitão Nelson ficaria maluquinho por ela!

Logo a noite chegou e o capitão Nelson estava charmosíssimo e muito elegante. Pouco antes de sair, ele de despediu de Jeannie falando na garrafa, dizendo que tentaria não voltar muito tarde.

Assim que ele se foi, a gênia piscou, transformando-se ainda mais linda do que nos dias anteriores. E piscou, pensando no clube onde seu Amo e o capitão Healey estariam.

O local estava cheio de casais e grupos que queriam se divertir. O ambiente se encontrava pouco iluminado e a música agitada que soava foi substituída por uma balada bem romântica. Enquanto a canção tocava, ela ficou aguardando a chegada dele e não demorou muito para o vir entrando, porém sozinho. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele estava maravilhoso e à medida que se aproximava, sentia o odor másculo que emanava de seu corpo e pôde constatar pela milésima vez o quanto estava apaixonada por seu Amo. Não havia no mundo outro homem como ele.

— Ora, que prazer encontrá-la aqui. — ele falou, tomando sua mão e a beijando.

— Olá, capitão Nelson! Me desculpe por não tê-lo encontrado na lanchonete do clube, é que...

—...Houve outra emergência com seu tio. Não há problema, afinal, um homem apaixonado é capaz de compreender qualquer coisa.

— Um homem apaixonado? — ela quis saber, com entusiasmo — Está querendo dizer que...

— Isso mesmo. Tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo? Não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser você.

— Oh capitão Nelson, não imagina o quanto ansiei ouvir isso!

— E você não imagina o quanto ansiei encontrá-la. Aliás, vim aqui hoje com essa esperança. Quer dançar?

— Sim, eu adoraria! Mas...

— O que foi?

— Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música.

— É só me observar, como da outra vez.

Os dois foram para a pista de mãos dadas e ele disse:

— Vou colocar a minha mão na sua cintura e com a outra, segurar a sua. Você coloca esta mão no meu ombro.

Ela obedeceu e nesse momento ele colou o corpo ao dela. Ambos ficaram muito próximos. Sentindo as pernas tremerem, ela conseguiu balbuciar:

— Vamos ficar assim?

— É como se dança esse tipo de música. A ideia não lhe agrada?

— Não, não é isso! É que... Bem, de onde eu vim os casais não costumam dançar desse jeito.

O capitão Nelson a conduziu com gentileza e a letra da música era linda, parecia traduzir tudo o que Jeannie sentia pelo seu Amo. Naquele instante pensou que iria sufocar, tanto era o amor que sentia.

Os dois continuaram abraçados até que, no verso final, o capitão Nelson a beijou e Jeannie se viu totalmente entregue. Foi o momento mais romântico de sua vida e ela sentiu seu coração flutuando. Não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5 - Final

Tinha sido a melhor noite da vida de Jeannie. Jamais se esqueceria daquelas palavras doces, apaixonadas, aquela dança, aquele beijo... Se dependesse dela, a noite nunca teria fim. Porém, soube que a hora da verdade estava chegando quando ele a convidou para ir até sua casa. Jeannie aceitou. Quando chegassem, abriria seu coração para o seu Amo, revelando que ela era a morena de cabelos curtos.

_"Daqui a pouco essa farsa chegará ao fim..."_ pensou o capitão Nelson. No momento certo, ele a confrontaria sobre aquela brincadeira de mau gosto que vinha fazendo com ele.

Pensando consigo mesmo, ele teve dúvidas sobre até onde aquilo seria mentira. A morena misteriosa possuía a essência de Jeannie, o mesmo olhar, o mesmo jeito, o mesmo sorriso. Era uma moça encantadora. Por que fizera aquilo? Será que estava agindo mal em pagar-lhe na mesma moeda? Sabia pelas atitudes dela que lhe queria bem, fazia de tudo para vê-lo realizado e feliz. Mas... Essa transformação só podia ser mais uma de suas travessuras. Esperava que, após algum avanço da parte dele, a máscara caísse e ela finalmente se revelasse.

Ao chegarem, ele a convidou para entrar e colocou um disco com uma música romântica, como as outras que embalaram o encontro deles naquela noite.

— Quer se sentar?

Jeannie aceitou e ele se sentou ao lado dela, ficando muito próximos.

— Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida!

O capitão Nelson sorriu e a gênia retribuiu.

_"Que estranho... Ela não desiste. Até quando continuará com isso?"_ pensou ele, um tanto quanto confuso.

Foi então que teve uma ideia para fazer com que ela dissesse a verdade. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe deu um beijo daqueles, que a pegou de surpresa. O que o capitão Nelson não pensou era que a teria tão entregue em seus braços e mais, que fosse gostar disso. O beijo logo se intensificou e eles sentiram uma urgência em algo mais. Apertando-a em seus braços, ele pôde sentir aquele corpo perfeito e macio contra o dele, moldando-se perfeitamente ao seu. O desejo deles foi crescendo a cada segundo, até que a mão que pousava na cintura dela foi descendo e gemidos abafados saíram das gargantas de ambos.

Completamente rendida àquele beijo, inconscientemente, Jeannie se transformou, voltando à sua forma de sempre. Abrindo os olhos, o capitão Nelson a viu. Aquela roupa de harém rosa revelava ainda mais o belo corpo da gênia e isso só fez aumentar o desejo dele.

Ele sentiu a paixão com a qual ela correspondia e constatou que aquilo não podia ser uma mentira, um joguinho. Era mesmo verdade e ele entendeu quais eram as reais intenções dela por trás daquela transformação. Jeannie queria chamar sua atenção, conquistá-lo e manter um clima de mistério com aqueles desaparecimentos. Ao longo daquele pouco tempo, ela pôde perceber pela reserva dele que precisava pensar em algo diferente, uma tática nova... Mas sem perder sua essência, até revelar-lhe toda a verdade. E tinha conseguido. Chamara sua atenção, manteve-o interessado com o mistério, despertara-lhe as mais diversas sensações e proporcionara-lhe ótimos momentos, românticos e divertidos. Tinha conseguido o que planejara, mas agora ele não queria mais parar, embora devesse. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso, muito perigoso.

Os dois caíram sobre o sofá, com ela ficando por cima dele. Nessa posição, ela pôde sentir a extensão do desejo dele e não conteve um gemido abafado:

— Oh, Amoooo!...

— Jeannie!...

Abrindo os olhos, ela parou de beijá-lo e fitando-o, sentou-se em cima de suas pernas, tateando os cabelos. Piscando um espelhinho, Jeannie viu com um gritinho que, no calor daqueles beijos, seu disfarce caíra por terra.

— Amo!... Você sabia que era eu?

Com um sorriso arrebatador, ele meneou a cabeça em afirmativa, deixando-a vermelha como um tomate.

— Ai, que vergonha! — exclamou, cobrindo-se com os braços e piscando, desapareceu.

— Jeannie! Por favor, não desapareça de novo! Onde você está?

A gênia não respondeu e ele então tentou se levantar. Porém, no estado em que se encontrava, foi um pouco difícil.

Pegando a garrafa, ele olhou e lá no fundo pôde vê-la, encolhidinha, cobrindo o rosto.

— Jeannie, você vai sair? Se não for, me leve para dentro!

Relutando um pouco, ela obedeceu. Logo o capitão Nelson se viu no lugar que havia sido o refúgio de sua gênia por dois mil anos. Deve ter sido terrível para ela ficar presa ali durante todo esse tempo, mas até que era aconchegante. E aquele sofazinho...

— Jeannie... Olhe para mim.

— Amo, por que não me contou que sabia?

— Eu só descobri hoje à tarde. Você conseguiu me enganar por muito tempo. — respondeu, rindo.

— Me desculpe, Amo. Eu só queria...

— Eu sei, Jeannie. No início, pensei que estivesse só brincando comigo. Mas quando a beijei...

Ela ruborizou e ele também, ao se lembrarem o que quase fizeram no sofá da sala — Eu soube que era verdade.

— Então você sabe o que eu sinto.

— Eu sei... Acho que no fundo eu sempre soube, desde que você me beijou lá na ilha, quando desarrolhei sua garrafa.

Segurando a mão dela com força, ele fitou aqueles olhos brilhantes e expressivos e sentiu um arrepio. A Jeannie era tão linda! E com certeza merecia receber de volta todo aquele amor que tinha a oferecer. Só que...

— Só que, você sabe que eu não estou pronto para me casar com você, um gênio. Há a minha carreira, minha vida pessoal... As pessoas que convivem comigo não podem saber sobre seus poderes mágicos.

Triste, ela baixou o olhar, tentando a todo o custo aceitar aquela realidade. Ela sabia e compreendia...

— Eu entendo, Amo. E irei esperar, não importa quanto tempo, esperarei por você.

Já havia esperado dois mil anos para ser encontrada, também poderia fazer o mesmo para enfim ser amada por ele. Ela esperaria porque isso também era uma prova de amor. E ambos, amo e gênia, se abraçaram, selando aquela promessa.

**FIM**


End file.
